


Bridge for Lovers

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Manip, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London Bridge will never fall with them upon it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge for Lovers

Art by: Elfqueen55

There is something about the view, how everything looks different from this perspective.

The structure so cold and metallic holds us as we look out as far as our eyes can see.

It may be inanimate, but as we lean into it, our bodies side by side, a warm feeling rises.

The scenery is breathtaking, and there is the scent of a fresh spring day.

You cannot help but get lost in the moment.

A romantic setting we have captured.

Yes, a bridge is for lovers.


End file.
